1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension apparatus for roll controlling of a vehicle when the vehicle turns.
2. Description of the related art
A conventional suspension apparatus is proposed wherein the damping force of a shock absorber mounted in a suspension unit for each wheel and the spring force of an air spring chamber therein are controlled to improve driving comfort and stability. However, demand has arisen to restrict more properly the roll of the vehicle body when the vehicle turns, and to improve driving comfort and stability.